As if it Never Happened
by BritishSarcasm
Summary: Hitsugaya and Karin have a firm relationship in Soul Soceity, much to Ichigo's digust, but during a 3 year lull period in the Winter War, Aizen decides to stir things up a bit. Can the pair make it out of this as if it never happened? HitsuKarin
1. News to Ichigo

**Ok i apoligise now for any OOCness ...  
****as im not too good at manipulating characters around even though i think i do ok in RPG's but sigh**

* * *

**As if it never happened**

**Karin Kurosaki; **Karin died aged 18 in a car accident, but being made a Shinigami before death meant she retained her memories. She later then went to the Shinigami Academy, excelled in all exams, and was immediately given a seat as soon as she graduated … 3rd Seat in fact … in Squad 10. - Status; Taken.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya; **Toshiro really hadn't changed all that much, apart from the fact that he had grown maybe a couple of inches and had become less of an Ice Prince. - Status; Taken.

**Toshiro and Karin; **Dating for five years. Ichigo isn't too happy about it understatement.

**Chapter One;** News to Ichigo

Normally Hitsugaya Taicho would have been able to complete his pile of paperwork by Lunchtime before moving onto Matsumoto's work load, but today was different. He was waiting for the explosion of reiatsu which would signal Hitsugaya's cue to run for his life. Usually he wouldn't run from anything, he wasn't the youngest Captain in the history of Soul Society for nothing. However, when a certain Shinigami founds out that a guy he knew had managed to get his younger Sister pregnant, that tended to create a whole new window to the phrase 'I'm going to kill you', which happened to be the very next thing he heard. Damn.

He hadn't had time to even move an inch before the blast of reiatsu, more than anything else, slammed the 10th Division Office door open. Ok now, maybe run now. But Toshiro really couldn't see the point, it's not like he could evade him forever, he sighed put down his writing brush and looked up at the fuming Ichigo. If Toshiro could laugh, which many speculated that he couldn't, he would have cracked up at the look on Ichigo's face. It Was Priceless.

'WELL' Ichigo exploded. When Toshiro simply stared back at him with one of those not-going-to-smile-just-yet looks, Ichigo elaborated 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!'

'I think it's fairly obvious Kurosaki' Toshiro said raising an eyebrow at this absurd question, whilst wondering what Karin would have to endure, hopefully not too much.

'Don't get wise with me Toshiro!' Ichigo was clearly pissed off. W_hy?_ Toshiro could understand that, he was merely trying to make it seem amusing so as not to show Ichigo his true thoughts, which sort of ran like this.

'_Aww shit … I wonder who told him, damn that person is gonna be in trouble when I find him.'_

'Ichi-Nii what do you think you're doing?'

'_Oh no' _Toshiro resisted the urge to head desk, as that would be very Un-Captain like, but it was close.

Karin stood in the doorway, with an exasperated look on her face. She took a couple of steps inside before dealing Ichigo a roundhouse kick to his chest, which sent him flying into a wall.

'I only told you because you promised not to freak, guess I should have known better.'

Toshiro stared at her, _SHE told him! …, _he couldn't help but feel just ever so slightly proud of her; she defiantly was brave that was for sure. She looked around at Toshiro and looked daggers at him, his inner him cringed, Karin was an exception to not showing fear. 1) It was difficult to achieve, as Karin was the only one that could strike any sense of emotion in him. 2) It annoyed Ichigo which provided them both with a source of entertainment.

Karin's facial expression changed to that of joy as she bounded over to him and promptly sat on his lap.

'You know with you sitting there I can't exactly do my Paperwork', Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her as Karin looked up with an evil grin and kissed him.

'Why can't Matsumoto do it, I see these papers are hers anyway', Karin looked quizzically over at Matsumoto.

'Oh no' she said 'no no no, and did I mention NO'.

Even if Toshiro had grown a couple of inches so he was no longer shorter than Matsumoto, that didn't seem to stop her calling him Kawaii, unfortunately for her, the punishment was usually extra paperwork, which was actually the same amount of paperwork she should be doing anyway.

'It's your own fault Matsumoto' Toshiro said as he wrapped his arms around Karin waist and pulled her in closer to him. 'You know not to call me that.'

'Please', Karin said. Matsumoto twitched, _damn it. _If there was anything she wanted, it was for her Taicho to be happy and he was, whenever he was with Karin. Matsumoto caved in, _damn it_.

'Fine, gawd you're so mean Taicho!' she pouted, it didn't work.

'I would have though that having me as your Taicho for this long would have taught you at least two things; 1, I don't like being called Kawaii. 2, _that _doesn't work on me'. He pointed at the face Matsumoto was making, which went out, like a light bulb blowing.

But something else came on, it was Ichigo's brain.

After being stunned as he made contact with the Office wall, and after being completely winded by Karin's kick he had come round to see Karin on his, yes _his_ lap, with _his_ arms around her waist. He snapped.

He lunged out at Toshiro, but Karin's foot made contact with his face. Karin hopped off Toshiro's lap and walked over to Matsumoto thinking that the Ichigo Threat was over, yes it was that frequent it need capitalisation. How wrong she was.

Toshiro dodged a well aimed kick at him from Ichigo, who was on the floor. Thinking it was probably wise to leave he flash stepped outside, but Ichigo, being Ichigo, followed.

'Tch! To think my girlfriend is your sister!' Toshiro flash stepped everywhere, but Ichigo was fast, faster in fact. He cut Toshiro off, indignant that he had to give chase just so he could pummel him.

'Hey I don't remember giving permission for you two to be together in the first place, let alone to do THIS!' His voice was rising with every word, and several Shinigami had stopped to watch the show, Ukitake and Kyoraku Taicho among them.

'Hmm, looks like the Strawberry found out eventually then', Kyoraku mused, he stared up at Toshiro with an amused expression, he was in for it now. Ukitake was more concerned about Toshiro's welfare than Kyoraku was.

'You don't think he'll try anything stupid do you, Ichigo I mean. Think about it what would Karin do if anything were to happen to Hitsugaya-kun, now of all times', Ukitake looked worried as he saw Ichigo's rage increase.

'We don't need your permission to do anything, good grief Kurosaki, she's old enough to make her own decision without you!' Toshiro's anger was getting the better of him, and several of the Shinigami spectators had decided to leg it. When two Captain Class Shinigami got angry at each other it usually didn't end well, and none of them had any desire to be frozen or cut in half.

'Well clearly she isn't, if she was she wouldn't go and do something like this with you!'

'Kurosaki calm down, I get that your upset and you care for her because she's your sister, but you have to let her go sometime!'

'OH how would you know? You don't even have any family!' Ichigo stopped dead still; he hadn't meant to say what was on his mind. The Temperature dropped several degrees, and Ukitake muttered about getting home before Kiyone and Sentaro started to worry. But Kyoraku grabbed the back of Ukitake's haori.

'Do you really want to miss this' he asked with a grin. Ukitake sighed, brushed Kyoraku off him and looked up at the spectacle.

'Don't kid me Kurosaki' Hitsugaya snarled, every word as harsh as ice 'I know what it's like to have a Sister fall in love with someone you don't trust. I had to watch Hinamori wither away in her denial of Aizen's treachery remember?! She loved him with everything she had and he betrayed her, it near enough killed her. But I promise you, Kurosaki, there is no way in hell I will do that to Karin, so if that's what you were worrying about you can stop wasting your time.'

Kyoraku whistled, Ukitake gave a sigh of relief.

'Ok fine, BUT YOU STILL SLEPT WTH MY SISTER, YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BASTARD' Ichigo screamed clearly losing his way in the battle but refusing to give up.

'Scream louder Ichigo I think there are some people in the next universe who didn't hear you, besides I wasn't being sneaky, everyone knew about it, if you're too dim to read the tell tale signs everywhere how is that my fault', Toshiro smirked at Ichigo then flash stepped away.

It took little over 30 seconds for Toshiro's words to sink into him, when it did the look of horror on his face made Kyoraku burst out laughing.

'Shut up!' Ichigo grumbled as his face tinged with red. He flash stepped after Toshiro.

'My, that boy has a way with words, so when did you know?' Kyoraku addressed Ukitake.

'Same time as everyone remember, when Matsumoto got drunk and spilled the beans.'

--

Toshiro and Ichigo had given up with flash stepping and were now running on the boundary wall of Seireitei. Ichigo lunged and fell short of Toshiro but he grabbed one of his ankles. Toshiro stumbled and overbalanced. Ichigo instinctively let go of Toshiro's ankle, big mistake. Toshiro hurtled over the edge and down to the ground on the Rukongai side of the wall.

Or he would have, if an Arrancar hadn't stepped out of a horizontally placed Senkei Gate half way up the wall and stepped aside to let Toshiro fall straight through the gate.

He landed on the ground in a large grey hall, he groaned as he looked up and saw the man he despised most, even more than Ichigo. Aizen.

'Welcome to Hueco Mundo, Hitsugaya Toshiro.'

* * *

**Please Review, i like to hear what you think**


	2. Wise Words

**Oh no, Toshiro has gone and got himself captured ... Whats Karin gonna say?**

* * *

**Chapter Two**; Wise Words

Panic flooded him as he looked up at Aizen, but his expression was as unreadable as ever. He placed a hand under him to lever himself up, but he suddenly felt a wave of pain that made him feel sick. The arm he had put out to stop his fall, and lever himself up with, was broken, and not only was it broken it was a compound fracture. Toshiro groaned when he saw the bone sticking out of his arm, puncturing through his skin like a spear. He rolled over and tried to get up one handed, but that was difficult when one of your legs had been jarred by the fall. In the end Toshio gave up, but in his head he was lost in a maze of questions that were unlikely to be answered.

_How did this happen? Were they, dare I say it, 'waiting' for me? But even then, why me? Or was it just luck he managed to get a Shinigami Captain? And why am I acting so pathetic, I've fallen, what, 50 to 70 feet sure, but to end up with a broken arm and a damaged leg ... I will never show my face to Soul Society ever again! … Karin!_

His eyes widened in shock as he realised the situation he was in, he scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain searing through his arm. He stood unsteadily and looked around; Espada, hundreds of Arrancar, Tousen - a silent guardian of justice, Ichimaru 'Fox Face' Gin - ever smiling at the scene below him, how he could see the scene was beyond Hitsugaya's knowledge, but he didn't really focus much on him. He stared impassively at the man sitting between them in his 'throne' like a King about to deal out a convicting sentence.

'My, My … how nice of you to join us Hitsugaya _Taicho_' Aizen emphasized the last words which made many of the Arrancar snigger, Toshiro just snarled; there wasn't much else he could do.

He looked down at his broken arm which was bleeding a river of blood down his arms, dripping off the tips of his fingers and spattering on the floor. _Why? Why did it have to be my right arm? Atleast if it had been my left I could have held them off until … _Suddenly his brain engaged and he formed a logical path in his mind which answered many of his unquenchable questions. _Until what? Once news gets around that Arrancar opened a gate to capture me they're not likely to come barging in to my rescue … no. Aizen needs me for some reason, maybe he wants me to tell him about Soul Society preparations, after all the war was only on hiatus…_

But even as he thought this his vision started getting blurry, he had lost too much blood, that combined with falling about 50 feet, going through a Senkei Gate and landing in the presence of the enemy and the biggest threat Soul Society has ever had to face, it wasn't surprising that Toshiro could feel his consciousness trickling away like water in cupped hands.

The last thing he thought before he closed his eyes and fell to the floor was; _Karin, for the love of god … don't do anything stupid…_

* * *

'WE _HAVE_ TO SAVE HIM!' Karin slammed her fist down on a table, trying desperately to hold back tears.

_Ichigo had returned with a huge gash on his shoulder. The Arrancar, who had opened the gate, had caught him off guard and had taken the opportunity to attack him so he wouldn't try to follow. Ichigo had flashed stepped all the way to the Sotaicho's building to tell him the news. It had been then, just as Ichigo was leaving to go see Unohana, that Karin finally caught up. But the look on his face had made Karin stop mid swing._

'_Ichi-Nii what's wrong?'_

_Ichigo looked up at her then down to the ground._

'_Sorry … but Toshiro got taken by the Arrancar'_

_Ichigo looked up at Karin when she didn't answer; she was just standing there, hand still raised, waiting to make contact with his face. Slowly she lowered her fist to her side, and crumpled to the floor._

'_They've begun again' She unconsciously put a hand to her stomach._

'_I might have a theory for this', Ukitake had come up behind them, he put a hand on Karin's shoulder. She jumped and looked around to see Ukitake and Kyoraku looking down at her, neither happy nor sad just could it be? … Regretful._

'_I guess we tell you know. Unohana asked us to look up on records of children born to Shinigami parents … there is only a record of one … and she died while she was still a baby. A hollow group marked them out and killed both parents and the child … seems as though there hasn't been a Shinigami child in over 500 years.'_

_Karin's eyes widened in shock 'what are you saying?'_

'_Aizen may have another motive than just information gathering if he finds out about you and the baby', Ukitake said frowning slightly at the thought of what Aizen might do._

'_Why?' Karin now seemed puzzled, sure he might use her as a way to get Toshiro to talk, but something was going on._

'_Think about it … we haven't seen a Shinigami Child at their full potential … ever …' Kyoraku said quietly, Ukitake nodded._

'_And you think Aizen will want it?' Karin looked down at her tummy, Ichigo's gaze fell to the floor. He was burning with guilt, if he hadn't been so overprotective this wouldn't have happened._

'WELL!' Karin yelled impatiently when no-one said anything.

'Karin, didn't you listen you are in more danger than any of us' Matsumoto reached out a comforting hand to place on her shoulder, but Karin swung round to face her.

They were back in the 10th Squad building; it seemed hard to believe that less than an hour ago, Toshiro had been sitting at the table that Karin had abused, watching Ichigo's blood boil as he evaded his questions. Karin, Ichigo, Matsumoto, Renji, Rukia, Ukitake and Kyokura Taicho, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru and her beloved Zaraki Taicho were all there, contemplating on what they should do, they liked Karin very much and as such had got to know Hitsugaya a bit better. However, they all remembered the Sotaicho's words, as if they had been burned into their craniums.

'_No' the Captain Commander had said._

'_N-Nani? …' Ichigo looked horrified up at the man above him, but Karin turned her head to the side, she knew he was going to say that._

'_But Sotaicho …'_

'_NO! … Hitsugaya Taicho is stronger than he looks and I trust him not to say anything to that Traitor about us and as I'm sure you are aware, he wouldn't dare say anything about Karin no matter what.'_

_Usually Karin would have said something, but the Sotaicho had been tolerant enough about her. He hadn't punished Toshiro when he found out about their relationship, as technically when she was still human, all be it a Shinigami, it was against the law. She also had the faintest impression that he thought she would be slightly more law abiding than Ichigo if he gave her a chance, and for once she had respected that. _

'_Then how do we get him back' Karin choked, she finally turned to the Sotaicho with her determined face set in place. The Sotaicho sighed; he understood that it took a lot to put up a brave front when her world must be shattering to pieces all around her._

'_We wait.' That was it. The Sotaicho didn't seem like he was going to say more._

'_But we don- OW' Karin had stepped on Ichigo's foot without taking her eyes off the Sotaicho. Ichigo took an ungainly sideways step away from Karin for fear of more injury, this was not a time to fight back._

_But to everyone's shock Karin bowed and left without a word of complaint._ Damn _Matsumoto thought,_ maybe being around Taicho for so long has changed her … _no, it hadn't._

_When they had returned to the Office she grabbed Kon, who had unfortunately sneaked in to wait for Matsumoto to arrive, and hurled him out of a window._

_She had then proceeded to pace around the room with her reiatsu increasing so much, many of the documents on Toshiro's desk started to burn, the edges beginning to crinkle into brown curls._

_Ichigo had managed to clam her down by holding her close to him so that she could let out a muffled yell against his chest. Karin Kurosaki didn't scream._

Just as Karin was about to resume her attack on the documents again Soi Fon walked in, her facial expression didn't change from it's usual but it did look paler, a lot paler.

'I need all of you to come to 12th Squad building now.' Soi Fon flash stepped off again, no doubt to get other people. Puzzled, everyone flash stepped their way to 12th Squad.

'One of my scouting guards found this' Soi Fon said pointing to a package that lay on a table in front of Kurotsuchi Taicho, who was looking over it carefully.

'So?' Ichigo said; he couldn't see why everyone was making such a big fuss over a parcel.

'Who is it from?' asked Karin and Matsumoto at the exact same time; they looked at each other … 'ok that was freaky' Karin said raising her eye brows, Matsumoto just blinked.

'That's the problem, it's from Aizen.' As soon as Soi Fon said it the room seemed to become deadly quiet, as if anyone spoke they would be cursed.

'Ok I know it could be bugged, or rigged to explode or something, but lets be honest that's way too much of a cheap trick for Aizen don't you think?' Everyone could see Karin had a point, but Kurotsuchi Taicho shook his head.

'Foolish girl, you think he would just put a mere bomb in here? … No he could have laced it with a deadly virus, or even worse been able to find a way of localising the Hollowification process which would mean if we open it now we would all die, in effect.' Many people were looking scared now, but Karin just frowned.

'Oh for heavens sakes, if he had don't you think he might have used that already on us, besides wouldn't Urahara-Sempai have warned us if that was a possibility'

'True, but you can never be too sure, or would you prefer to risk it? Hmm…' Karin snarled but reached out for the package, Kurotsuchi Taicho handed it over. Ichigo made a movement to seize it off her but before he could Karin took hold of one of the corners to the package and ripped it open.

Nothing happened. Karin smirked.

'Oh look at me as I'm NOT growing six arms.' Everyone but the Taichos there sighed with relief, Ichigo practically collapsed to the floor. Kurotsuchi began to laugh.

'I already checked it was clean, do you really think I would give it to you if I thought that it might contain something dangerous?'

Everyone averted each others gaze thinking, _Yes?_

'Besides I already know what it is,' he reached inside the package and pulled out a small device that looked like a computer memory stick to Karin and Ichigo.

'It's an uplink device, it allows us to receive images and sounds from wherever this was last pinned to, but it also allows the same sort of connection back. Seems like Aizen wants to talk to us,' Kurotsuchi explained.

He stuck the device into a slot of one of the machines in the room; a huge screen on a wall turned black then was replaced with Aizens smiling face.

'Hello, how very nice of you all to gather, I think I have something of yours. Pity, he wasn't all that helpful to us when we asked him nicely.'

'You bastard' Karin snarled.

'Oh so your Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo's little sister, did he ever tell you he's had the pleasure of fighting me?' Ichigo made a rude hand gesture at Aizen. He just laughed.

'Now now you don't want little Snowy here getting into more trouble do you?' He moved away from his camera so that they could see behind him. Karin almost screamed right then and there.

Toshiro was up against a wall with his eyes closed; his breathing was heavy and sharp. His captain's haori was at his feet covered in blood. His arms were bound above his head and were chained to the wall.

'Now lets play a little game' Aizen sneered just as Toshiro's eyes opened and he looked up at the recording device.

'Who's going to scream first?'

* * *

**Aizen you evil little +censored+**

**Please review, good or bad i don't mind because that's how i improve**


	3. Painful Decisions

**Yey, Chapter three, i am gonna piss of alot of HitsuHina people with this chapter  
Unfotunatly my best mate is a HitsuHina person, but she still reads my story, she's so nice.**

* * *

**Chapter 3;** Painful Decisions

Toshiro opened his eyes completely dazed and oblivious to his surroundings, he looked sideways at Aizen, who was smirking seemingly very pleased with himself. Toshiro looked down, closed his eyes and frowned; he hadn't a clue what was going on, he tried to move but subsequently heard the tinkle of chains. It was then that he stopped struggling, as the memories flooded back, he remembered how he had got into this. He gritted his teeth, furious with himself.

He blinked and, looking for something to do, looked up at a small black device situated on top of a large glass box, and inside the box was … _what the hell?_

He was looking at ghostly images inside the box that were moving and murmuring, he thought he vaguely recognised them, but just then he heard Aizen sneer.

'Who's going to scream first?'

Toshiro didn't like the sound of that, it also intensified his worry when he heard Karin's shout. He looked around him, no she wasn't here, besides wouldn't he be able to sense her reiatsu? Besides there was no way Ichigo could, let alone would, let Karin come here.

Toshiro was about to take another look at the Glass box again when a vast amount of pain coursed through him. He yelled, but as soon as it had started it stopped. He panted, he didn't have a clue what had just happened to him, but according to Aizens face, he knew only to well what had just happened. Aizen's hand was hovering over a flick switch on a desk console.

'Hmm, I don't think I can count that as a scream', Aizen made to flick the switch, but Karin let go a long stream of profanities that, Toshiro knew, she must have picked up from Ichigo. If the situation hadn't been so dire it would have been quite impressive.

'Oh my, seems like you've been updating your vocabulary', Aizen peered back at the box, it was then that Toshiro clicked that the ghostly images in the box must be the people who he could hear, and judging by their reactions, people who could see him.

Another thing also registered in Toshiro's slightly fried brain; that switch was the cause of his pain. Without further a do Aizen flicked the switch.

This time Toshiro was ready for it, he didn't yell, just screwed up his eyes in pain and clenched his fists tightly. However, this caused another bout of pain, quite separate to what Aizen was creating. His fractured arm seemed to be splitting to the bone with pain. It took all his concentration, state of mind and mental capacity not to scream. When it was over it felt like he had just fought an army of Adjuchas class hollows; he was aching all over.

'Ok now that was just a taster, a tiny example of how much pain I can cause without breaking a sweat' Aizen said as he walked away from to console towards Toshiro.

His hand grabbed Toshiro's neck and thrust him into the wall, pressing down hard, cutting off Toshiro's air and making the pain he was already feeling worse.

'Now, lets see if you'll answer questions now, shall we?'

Toshiro met Aizens empty eyes; they were completely devoid of emotion, even anger or frustration. It was quite unnerving and Toshiro was a very difficult person to intimidate, but then he remembered all the reasons that he had come to loathe this person, this excuse of a soul. He scoffed, and grinned in spite of himself.

'Like I'd ever tell you, the person who I've wanted to kill for years, anything about Soul Society, the one place I could ever belong to', still no emotion showed in Aizen eyes, he simply shrugged moved back to the console, twisted a few dials and set his hand to hover over the switch again.

'Oh but you will, _Shiro-Chan_, you will'. He flicked the switch.

Toshiro thought he could handle it this time, he was wrong, oh so very wrong. It was worse, much worse than last time. He couldn't help it, he opened his mouth and yelled; his legs bent up to his chest so that his entire weight was on his wrists. He yelled so much that even after Aizen flicked the switch back off, his shouts were still reverberating around the walls. Toshiro legs fell back as his feet slid down the wall. He hung his head, as Aizen walked towards him again. Aizen forced his face up to look at him.

'Well? Anything you might want to tell me?'

'Yeah, one thing; you're an idiot.' Toshiro actually chuckled. Aizen took a step back, anger flashed in his eyes for a second, how could he still be able to laugh?

'You see by putting a camera there, I know everyone back at Soul Society can see me, and how do you think they'd feel if I gave away anything to you, the scum of the Earth, hmm? … Never thought of that did you? Even though you were a Captain yourself for many years, it never occurred to you that my pride would be enough to keep my mouth shut? Or if not that, the fact that the people who trust me would never be able to see me in the same way? Plus … you were the one who killed Hinamori … you no good son of a-'. Toshiro was cut off by Aizen punching him in the face, fury blazing bright in his eyes.

Toshiro looked at Aizen again 'you're sweating'.

'Tch!' Aizen stormed back to his console, spun the dial till it wouldn't go anymore and flicked the switch.

Toshiro screamed.

--

Karin couldn't take it anymore; she ran outside and slid down a wall, breathing heavily as if she had just run a mile. Matsumoto found her; she sat next to her and draped her arms around Karin's shoulders. Karin let go of the wall and clung to Matsumoto instead, crying into her shoulder. Matsumoto would have cried too but she was trying to cheer Karin up, not have a crying fest. Ichigo and Renji had followed Matsumoto outside, and they could see her cradling Karin who was controlling her sudden outburst.

'That bastard' Ichigo snarled, 'he knew … he KNEW!'

'Knew what?' Renji seemed perplexed, but he felt sick at what he had just seen.

'BAKA!' Renji was dealt a blow over the head by Rukia, 'He knew that Karin was Toshiro's … oh no, you don't think he saw them together do you? damn what if he's been ... following them?' Rukia clapped her hands over her mouth, as Ichigo's eyes widened, and he knew it had to be true.

Ichigo punched the wall, causing the skin on his knuckles to crack and they began to bleed.

--

Karin couldn't wait for an entire team to be assembled to retrieve Toshiro from Aizen, not while he was being tortured like this. Especially as they were only talking of the possibility of there being a team at all. It was safe to say that they had excluded her from their 'little' meeting, including every remaining Captain and Lieutenant, to save her from the 'emotional stress', as it wasn't good for the baby. However, she hadn't left before saying 'growing up without a father is bad for a baby too you know.'

Karin stared at the Senkei Gate that all Shinigami used to get to and from the Human World. She had just about figured how to use it, talking to Ukitake had its benefits, even if it meant eating sweets with him. She took her Zanpaktou from its sheath at her side, feeling warmth crawl up her arm. She thrust it into the empty space of the arch and forced as much of her reiatsu as she could spare through the blade. The arch was then filled with a white light. _It won't take long before they get wind of the Gate being opened._ Karin, not wanting to waste any more time, dashed through the Gate. She didn't stop to take her bearings in the severing world either, she ran all the way to the end.

When she reached fresh air, she stopped and dropped to the floor catching her breath. _Damn it, this kid is gonna be the death of me…_ Karin got back up and turned a corner that lead on to Urahara's or it would have if Ulquiorra and Gin hadn't been there.

Ulquiorra seemed to be busy containing Urahara's occupants in their shop, which was proving troublesome as Jinta's voice was so loud it was drawing attention to the place.

'Ichimaru - Sama, could we please hurry this up,' Ulquiorra didn't want to seem rude or out of line, but he did want to press the urgency of the situation they were in. Gin seemed rather disappointed as he turned to face Karin standing in the street.

'I'm sorry about this, Karin - san, but Aizen - sama is rather impatient when he doesn' get his way … now if ya' would just come with us quietly it would save me a lot of time, and I wouldn' hafta hurt ya'.' Gin sighed, but he also looked meaningfully at Karin, as if he was trying to tell her something, but Karin disregarded it as misreading that fox face of his.

Karin had no intention what so ever of going anywhere with these people, but as she thought about it, her plan to go to Hueco Mundo was now crashing around her ears.

She figured that if they had come _here_ to look for _her_, then running into Hueco Mundo _now_ was about as safe as letting a Hollow play with nursery children. Karin had no choice, she drew her Zanpaktou pointed it at Gin and took her stance.

'Yakedo, Kazan Yamaneko', Karin swung her sword in a wide horizontal arc as it glowed white hot.

The swing sent an arc of burning air straight towards Gin; he had to flip over it so he didn't get incinerated. He looked back at Karin or rather at her Zanpaktou; it looked just the same. Red hilt with threads coming out of it, feathers attached to the ends and a long, thin solid metal blade. Gin looked closer and he could see that the metal blade wasn't solid at all. The metal seemed to have melted due to the intense heat; it was moving and swirling with the flow of reiatsu Karin was feeding it, but it retained its previous shape and mould.

Karin ran at Gin and jabbed him with her sword, Gin brought his own blade up to block, but Karin's sword began to flow over and around Gin's blade, solidifying. Realising what Karin was doing with her Zanpaktou, Gin brought his sword up but it was too late. Karin tugged her sword up in her direction, Gin let go as it was snatched away from him, he expected it to just stay with Karin's Zanpaktou, but it didn't. Karin let her Zanpaktou return to its fluid form and Gin's Zanpaktou went flying skywards, up and up until it finally came back down some feet away behind Karin. Gin flash stepped behind Karin to pull his Zanpaktou out of the ground, but as he looked back up, a red aura of Reiatsu had enveloped Karin.

'Bankai!'

The atmospheric pressure intensified, along with the heat. Karin's ears began to lengthen and fur began to grow rapidly until they resembled small black pointed ears, she opened her mouth and small sharp fangs started to sprout in the place where a humans canines were found. By the time the transformation had finished Karin's sandals had been kicked off and black paws had replaced her feet. She looked up at Gin with her cat like yellow eyes, and a black tail, with a fiery haze around its tip, swished behind her.

She dashed forward at Gin, who set his sword up to defend himself but before Karin got there she coughed up a spurt of blood. She collapsed to her hands and knees breathing heavily. _Damn, I forgot, Unohana Taicho told me not even to attempt using my Bankai, especially as it's unfinished, unless in life or death situations._ Karin looked up at Gin who was standing there ready for an attack that didn't seem likely to come, but she looked down before she saw his expression change. _Well I think this qualifies as a life or death situation._ But as Karin tried to move she hacked up blood again, she winced and her cat like appearance vanished. She had absolutely no energy left, she swore, got up and made a wild punch at Gin; it missed. Karin collapsed.

Gin put a hand under her to stop her from falling to the floor and just as he did, he happened to place his hand at her stomach.

Gins eyes widened in shock, thankfully Ulquiorra couldn't see, Gin had felt a reiatsu inside of Karin that wasn't hers at all.

'You're…' Gin placed her carefully on the floor.

Karin tried to keep awake and not fall into the dark realms of unconsciousness, but she couldn't. She let her head fall and she closed her eyes.

* * *

**O.O ... well there you have it, writing the battle part was fun though, also '**Yakedo, Kazan Yamaneko**' roughly translates to Burn, Volcano Moutain Cat**

**Also i just realised i suck at names, you see i plan on giving the baby a name, at some point, so any ideas? it's male BTW**


	4. Aizens Bargaining Chip

**Now Karin has got herself captured, they're not doing very well so far are they?**

* * *

**Chapter 4;** Aizens Bargaining Chip

Toshiro's head was thrust to the side waking him up from his sleep, which he hadn't exactly been enjoying anyway. But what really bugged him was that he had been woken up, not a wise move in itself, to have a needle shoved into his neck and something injected into his bloodstream. He heard a chuckle and opened his eyes. There was Aizen with his usual smirk set in place, and then there was Tousen, who was walking away from Toshiro holding a syringe. However, it was Gin who caught his eye; skulking in the shadows looking rather troubled and indecisive, not usual Gin behaviour at all.

'We don't want you dying of mal nutrition before we get an answer out of you, now do we?' Aizen indicated the empty syringe. Toshiro snarled, he'd had enough of Aizen rhetorical questions and snide remarks.

'So, you're still delusional … you still think I'm going to tell you something.' Toshiro shook his head wondering why Aizen was resuming his attack on him again.

After his little speech and his scream Aizen had left him to bear the pain on his own, and it wasn't just physical pain he was trying to heal. He had screamed. One of the things he had promised himself he wouldn't do was scream, so what did he do? Toshiro sighed and hung his head, but Aizen clicked his fingers at him, Toshiro looked up at him.

'Glad to have your attention, and I'm not delusional, I _know_ that you will tell me what I want to hear, want to know why?' Aizen walked out of the room, and then the glass wall in front of Toshiro suddenly became see through into the room beyond it as a light flickered on.

_NO! … They can't have … no not her …_

Karin was bound to a pillar in a similar room to the one Toshiro was in; black walls and floor, with machines and equipment scattered about the place. Karin had been blindfolded but she was alive, he could see her breathing. Aizen placed his hand under Karin chin and lifted her head up; the sudden skin contact sent shivers down Karin's spine and made her flinch.

'You see now Toshiro I hold all the cards, and you are left in the sea without a float, so tell me, what are those fools back at Seireitei planning' Aizen tightened his grip around Karin's face, 'tell me and neither of you will be hurt.'

Toshiro felt as if his heart was being shredded and pasted up the dark walls, he was enclosed by. As Aizen removed Karin's blindfold and her eyes widened in shock when she saw the state Toshiro was in.

_SHIT … what … what should I do?!_

Toshiro was breaking down completely; he didn't want to tell this rat bastard anything, but if he didn't, Karin would get hurt and he had promised that he would never hurt her.

_She loved him with everything she had and he betrayed her, it near enough killed her. But I promise you Kurosaki there is no way in hell I will do that to Karin…_

He gritted his teeth, and tears began to mix in with the blood on his face, spattering onto the floor. These two conflicting decisions waged war inside him for what seemed like hours. After he had reached a truly suicidal decision he raised his head again and looked Aizen straight in the face.

'No.'

'What?' Aizen's confidence seemed to have taken a sky dive.

'No. I won't tell you anything about Soul Society.'

Karin tried to catch Toshiro's eye, to smile at him, to try and convey her message of relief; she had no intention of being the reason for Soul Societies downfall, and if she had to be tortured or even killed in Toshiro's stead that was fine by her. But Toshiro wouldn't even look at her; he was too busy looking at the floor.

Just then, Ulquiorra looked over Gin's shoulder at a screen that had Gins entire attention. The screen displayed four flashing dots in the room they were in, and three flashing little dots in the room next door but only Aizen and Karin were…

'Aizen, there's something you need to see,' Gin clenched his fist under a table so Ulquiorra couldn't see.

Aizen frowned but let go of Karin and made his way back into Toshiro's room, he looked at the screen now displaying two flashing dots in Karin's room and grinned. He looked up at Karin, and smirked; there was only one explanation for this that he knew had any likely possibility.

'Well well, looks like somebody got busy, eh Toshiro?' Aizen smiled a smile that should belong in a book titled '_The_ most Evil faces known to Man'.

Toshiro snarled, blushing furiously, and inwardly thanked the powers-that-be that this room was dark.

'My answers still no, Aizen, unlike you I actually knew who you were dealing with', this remark earned him another punch in the face, before Aizen moved back into Karin's room.

Toshiro struggled to get free causing his wrists to begin to bleed, as the wounds he had previously obtained reopened. A shock of pain was sent through Toshiro and he stopped struggling. Tousen was at the dreaded console his finger hovering lazily over The Switch. Again it needed capitalisation.

'Why don't you just jump forward to exploding thought collars and have done with it! You Sadist!' Karin snarled, Aizen studied her for a second clearly annoyed that he was being mocked by this woman.

'Tch! … silence, oh and by the way, I wasn't bluffing' Toshiro stopped breathing, he had figured that maybe he would just hurt Karin, but the tone Aizen had just used made it sound as if…

'Matte! What are you going to-' but what happened next stopped Toshiro's sentence to a grinding cold halt.

Aizen had drawn his sword at the speed of light and had plunged it straight through Karin's stomach, blood spattered everywhere, and her head hung limp like a rag doll.

'NO!' Toshiro screamed, but for all the good it did he may as well have not bothered at all.

Toshiro hung there, chained to a wall, having lost everything he had ever loved. First Hinamori, now Karin, and a child he never knew. He took a sharp intake of breath, he was beyond tears at this point, but no doubt he would crack soon. But what really made his blood run colder than it already was, happened to be Aizens laugh. Toshiro looked up furious and got the shock of his life.

Karin, was there, fastened to a pillar looking terribly confused but … alive. _It had been an illusion_, Toshiro thought,_ a simple illusion, and I fell for it, now he knows how much I'll regret it_. He had forgotten all about the ability Aizen wielded so care freely.

'Well looks like I've made an impression' he scoffed 'I'll leave you two love birds alone'.

Aizen walked out of Karin's room and was followed by Ulquiorra, Tousen and a hesitant Gin, _What the hell was the matter with him?!_

Karin yelled at the top of her lungs, but with the door shut Karin's room became soundproof from the inside, and Toshiro was too busy looking at the floor. Karin could hear the chains chinkle as he shifted his arm, which had now been fitted with a splint at Gin's insistence that he might die of blood poisoning if left unattended.

Thinking that Karin couldn't hear him, he opened his mouth and whispered;

'Gomen, Karin'

--

Ichigo was throwing a fit, _Karin you stupid girl, how did you think you were going to get out of that alive?! … even without having a baby suck most of your Reiatsu, you wouldn't have been a match for him_. Ichigo shook with anger as he waited for Urahara, who had explained the series of events up until Karin's disappearance to Hueco Mundo through Urahara's own gate, to re-open the gate from the last co-ordinates it was fed.

'HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!!' Ichigo Screamed.

Renji, who had been leaning against a rock, bolted up straight with Zabimaru pointing out in front of him. Rukia pushed the tip of his blade away with a finger as she stopped drawing.

Inoue was now clinging to Ishida, she did not like to see Ichigo get upset or angry, as it usually wasn't a pretty ending.

The Squad 11 gang just made shushing gestures at Ichigo, except for Kenpachi Taicho who just hit him over the head.

'Hit him again! Hit him Again!' Yachiru demanded

Zaraki was about to comply when Urahara shouted.

'Hai Hai, its ready, now remember in and out as fast as you can, do not, I repeat do not draw attention to yourselves,' he turned to face Zaraki at this point who scoffed and walked towards the gate.

The rest of the group; Renji, Inoue, Ishida, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto, followed. But then Ichigo was suddenly attacked from behind by a girl with brown shoulder length hair and an exasperated Jinta following in her wake.

'Please, Ichi - Nii, save Karin - Chan', Yuzu's face was tear streaked, but she was prized off Ichigo by Jinta, who was the next person Yuzu clung to.

'hmm, I will, don't you worry, I'll get them both back, Aizen won't know what happened.' He patted her on the head and smiled.

And with that final statement he turned, and followed his illegally formed team and headed straight for Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**Kudo's to anyone who got it, but the line Karin says **'Why don't you just jump forward to exploding thought collars and have done with it!' **is from Mock the Week, Frankie … XD**

**For those who don't understand it, it means a color that will explode with a single thought ... because Aizen is a Sadist -.- and a lazy bastard, getting his _minions_ to do everything**


	5. Personal Laws

**Gomen, Gomen! Sorry it's taken so long, been ill had work to do and just ergh! … Life in general basically**

* * *

**Chapter 5; **Personal Laws

The Sotaicho watched as Ichigo's team walked through the Gate into Hueco Mundo, he sighed.

'Sotaicho?' His lieutenant seemed surprised that he wasn't ordering soldiers to arrest them at this very second, especially as he had turned down every plan made to go rescue them.

'My conscience has not settled, even though I believe that leaving him to die in Hueco Mundo would be better for his pride, I wonder if he puts that in too higher a priority.' The lieutenants eyes widened in shock, but the Sotaicho continued, 'that Kurosaki Shinigami seems to have a greater understanding of people then anyone I know, he may not be very subtle, but sometimes subtly isn't what people need.'

He stood up and went over to the window; he looked out over Seireitei and sighed again.

'For two thousand years I have watched this thriving world, many a tragic thing has occurred here or has originated from here, yet someone, who has only known this world for about a decade, has had the will to do something bold about it himself, I wish you the best of luck, Kurosaki Ichigo.'

* * *

Ichigo crashed landed on the sandy wasteland of Hueco Mundo; he sat up and spat out a mouthful of sand, looking at the all too familiar crescent moon. _Damn, never thought I'd have to come here again_. He looked around him to see Ishida holding out a hand to Inoue, who had been brought along for her inside knowledge of Los Noches, Renji being tackled by Rukia, who was complaining that Renji hadn't tried to catch her, Matsumoto who was staring at the white building rather forebodingly, and Yumichika and Ikkaku who were standing on their feet looking around them for any tactical advantages and their Lieuntenat and Taicho who appeared to have been mislayed within the severing world, no thanks to Yachiru.

'OI!' Ichigo yelled to gather everyone's attention, 'we need a plan to sneak in and out, Inoue you said you recognised that room Toshiro was in.'

'Hai! it's on the second floor, I remember because Aizen used it as a threat towards me if I tried anything funny,' she trailed off.

'Right, ok so, we'll split up into- OOF!' Apparently Ichigo's shout hadn't just caught _his_ group's attention.

'ITSYGOOO!'

Ichigo was knocked to the ground by a small child with a broken skull mask on her head and a khaki green tunic.

'Nel?!' Ichigo stood up attempting to take Nel with him but realised she was heavier than before, he looked down at her properly.

'Hey you've grown haven't you, where are your friends?' he looked over her shoulder expecting to see them, 'dey don't hang around me no more, they told me who I was before so dey don't protect me as much, I usually get on wif things by my self now.'

'Well, you can't come with us to-'

'Save Shiro? And that black haired girl, Karin I fink they said?' Ichigo stared at her dumfounded.

'How do you know why we're here?'

'Kitty, sowwy Grimmjow told me, you must have weally knocked the stuffin' outa' 'im 'cause he's been weally nice to meh.'

'Grimmjow? _NICE!_ Wait, never mind … ok I can see that you'll just follow even if I say no, and you'll probably get more hurt that way.' Ichigo sighed, bent down and lifted Nel up onto his shoulders; he then turned back to the others.

'Ok, let's go, Renji, Rukia, Ishida, and Inoue with me, Matsumoto, Yumichika and Ikkaku band together.'

'You guys again?' Matsumoto asked incredulous.

'Shut it' Ikkaku said gritting his teeth, eager for a good fight.

* * *

The Sotaicho turned back to see a very confused Chojiro, his lieutenant.

'Ichigo is probably one of the only people who has it in him to go in there and save those two, but knowing that he will have to face consequences.'

'But Sotaicho, I thought you were against Hitsugaya's Taicho's relationship with Karin from the very start, you said it was against the law, and then she got pregnant, and even though she is a Shinigami, you still hinted that it wasn't going to turn out right.' He paused, suddenly realising who he had just confronted, indeed the temperature seemed to rise. However, it was not his comment that had brought about the sudden upsurge in heat.

'Do you know why the law stands that Shinigami and Humans cannot have relations together?'

Chojiro shook his head 'No, Sir. I figured it was because it was just either for ethics sake or that any result of such a relation would be an abomination.'

'No, I brought in that rule from the very start of Seireitei, when the one I loved could no longer remember my name.'

Chojiro stood stock still, he had never thought of the Sotaicho when he was younger, he had always been the old man people recognised him as today.

'When I was a young Shinigami I spent most of my time trying to relive the years I had spent in the human world, as a living, breathing Human. But on one of my days in the Human World I met a girl who could see me; she wasn't frightened by the fact I could walk through walls or that nobody else seemed able to see me. I grew to know her over the many years, I realised I loved her and it wasn't unrequited either. However, having acted as a human for so long had made me forget the simple differences between us; she was alive and I was dead, I could no longer walk the same ground as her. Then one day I went to meet her from the usual place I had done for so long, but she didn't arrive, I waited for an entire day before realising she wasn't coming. I searched for her and eventually I found her soul, still with her spirit chain. She was confused and scared as to why she was here and what was happening to her, but as soon as she found me and I began to comfort her, she started to disintegrate into spirit particles, I watched her break apart and fade away. From then on I spent a year looking for her throughout the Soul World until I finally found her, but when I went near her calling her name, she simply asked how I knew her name and that I was to stay away from her; she didn't show any signs of recognising me. I simply input that rule to prevent it happening to any other Shinigami, nobody deserves to have to watch the one they love forget everything about them and have to live on knowing that they will never share the same memories as you.'

Chojiro was silent for a long time; _so that's why the rule was there, to prevent what pain he had suffered inflicting anybody else_.

'So it wasn't because of any … side effects?' he was uncomfortable around the subject as it was, let alone asking his Taicho, the Sotaicho, about it.

'No, as far as I know such a thing is impossible, yet I feel that Kurotsuchi Taicho might be rather enthusiastic to catalogue it.'

'But Hitsugaya Taicho didn't loose Karin; she retained her memories as she had been made a Shinigami by her brother.'

'Yes, the little one was lucky, and I am grateful for that, though I can't help feeling that if she had he wouldn't have to endure this now.'

--

Karin stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to see Gin in the next room dabbing something on Toshiro's neck, before injecting some of the strange liquid from before. _Oh right, it's that nutrition stuff, but they hadn't bothered with antiseptic last time, assuming that's what he was dabbing on._

Toshiro shifted slightly, as Gin left the room, but didn't wake up. Karin didn't blame him; every time he did he was subjected to either humiliation or more pain.

Karin sighed and looked down at her tummy; it hadn't formed a baby bump yet, and neither was it likely to if she was to go on what Unohana Taicho had said to her.

'_Ergh! Toshiro is so gonna pay for this!' Karin was sitting on a bed in the Medical ward of the Squad 4 building. '"_It'll be fine, it's a 1: 2, 500, 00 chance of anyone having kids in Soul Society_", oh do my ears deceive me or did someone just say I managed it one week later. Now I'm going to have to waddle around like a freakin' penguin.' She flopped back onto the bed, legs dangling over the sides._

'_That might not be the case,' Unohana had the talent of speaking so quietly you actually had to strain your ears to hear her, ensuring that you actually paid attention to her words._

'_Huh?' Karin said, raising her head slightly._

'_Well, it seems as though the baby is just a mass of ectoplasm and spirit particles at the moment. Im guessing it won't form into an actual shape until you give birth to it, my guesses usually being quite accurate,' she added._

'_So … I still have to push this sucker out then?' Unohana nodded and Karin flopped back again, 'yep, he's gonna pay big time.'_

Karin smiled in spite of herself, remembering how Toshiro had reacted at hearing 'the news' and at how Matsumoto had been listening in at the door. Poor Matsumoto. She hadn't realised the topic was going to be that important, Karin merely marvelled at how her brother had only just found out about it. She had decided not to tell him at first due to everyone seeming to know with Matsumoto on the loose at drunken parties, and for Ichigo's own sanity.

She looked back at Toshiro, wondering how they would never have guessed their situation would lead them here.

* * *

**OMG I have no idea where this Chapter came from, oh yeah, I suddenly thought of a reason why the Shinigami/Human rules existed … I dunno!**


	6. Unnatural Realities

**Gomen, Gomen! Sorry it's taken so long, been ill had work to do and just ergh! … ah the joys of Copy+Paste from previous chapter XD**

* * *

**Chapter 6; **Unnatural Realities

Ichigo's team made it into Los Noches without so much as a hic-up, unless you counted Nel's sneeze which was covered up by Orihime as soon as Nel so much as squinted and drew in air.

Rukia had been reading too many books at Ichigo's and had found 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'. She had had the idea to bring a mirror to look round corners, so that if they were to encounter an Espada they could take a detour. Ichigo thought she was barking mad but Yumichika, Ikkaku and Matsumoto were thoroughly impressed.

They managed to climb two levels before they encountered a problem; Ulquiorra.

'How many more floors?' Ichigo hissed, keeping an eye on the 4th Espada as he walked closer and closer to their hiding place, which was another corner BTW. Rukia's mirror had sought out an enemy and had reflected the back of an Espada member, whom Ichigo recognised as 'that bastard' a.k.a Ulquiorra.

Orihime looked up through the ceiling as if she had X-Ray vision 'one more I think.'

Ichigo gritted his teeth 'alright I'll go and-' Renji had clamped his hand over his mouth

'No way baka, you need to get to your sister there are worse people than that freak here, plus, this is _my_ fight' Renji's decision was final and concrete.

Ichigo nodded 'Hai, Arigato … Renji' Renji just grinned; he then turned and walked out to face Ulquiorra and probably the fiercest battle of his life.

'Lets go,' Ichigo ran up the next set of stairs knowing too well that Renji may not make it out alive, _don't get killed Renji or I'll have to come and kill your resurrected form too._

_--_

Gin had to hurry he had about 5 minutes before Aizen realised he had disabled all the alarms and detection devices. Grimmjow had told him about Nel and Ichigo's team arriving, mere minutes before, and he had finally made a move.

Gin walked into the room with Karin in it, he looked round, saw no usual signs of the vigilant Tousen, and proceeded to untie and wake up Karin.

Karin woke up groggily, and the face she saw before her didn't improve her already short temper. She opened her mouth to spit out a retort but Gin put his hand over her mouth. It was then that Karin realised she wasn't restrained.

'W-what? B-but you're on Aizen's side aren't y-' Gin made a hushing gesture and beckoned her to follow him.

They went into Toshiro's room; Karin didn't wait for an OK and practically sprinted over to him. She cradled his face in her hands; he frowned slightly but didn't wake up.

'He'll be out for some time, Aizen was aware of the risk that he may manage to store reiatsu, so he took "precautions".' Gin muttered darkly, he looked back at Karin's rather confused and astonished face. 'Incase ya' hadn't noticed im on yer side, the only reason I followed Aizen was so that I could see what troubles Seireitei would have ter face. Come on, do I seem like the type of guy who wants to rule the world, besides this "throne" of the king that Aizen wants is only big enough fer one person. I don't fancy the prospect of sitting on his lap thank-you very much, and I know he will just kill me and Tousen, who is only coming along fer the ride of so called "justice". Plus I was happy with the way things were to begin with, why would I want to change that?'

Karin thought he had a point, but she also knew that Toshiro had a grudge against him for a reason unknown to her. However, she took his word for it and trusted him.

Gin unlocked Toshiro's restraints and carried him on his back.

'What do we do now?' Karin asked, jogging to keep up as Gin strode down the corridor away from the torture room.

'Storage room; this is where your Zanpaktous are'

'Glad your true colours shone through, Gin' a cold and sarcastic voice sounded out from behind them; Aizen.

Gin turned round slowly 'well ya' know me … foxes are sly, neh?' he wasn't smiling this time though, _He set this up_?. He whispered to Karin 'here take him'

He loosened his grip on Toshiro and Karin took him, draping his arm over her shoulder, she carried him over to the wall where she lowered him to the floor and propped him up. His face contorted in pain, and as Karin turned to leave he grabbed her arm. She turned round to see him looking at her, pleading for her not to leave him. She nodded.

'So, you're on their side? Pity Gin, I thought you were smarter'

'Touché, did ya really think I was gonna buy this whole 'new world' thing? Please, you were just gonna take yer little throne and sit there, lordin' it over the rest of us. I'm just sly like that, they don't call me 'Fox-Face' fer nothin' ya' know. Plus, I am smart; I thought of a way to get outa this.' Gin reached inside his robes and pulled out a small disc, 'know what this is?'

'…_TEMEH!_' Aizen's reiatsu exploded with rage

'I take that as a yes then, you won't be mindin' if I just take all your little plans and covert operations back ter Seireitei now will ya'?'

Gin and Aizen dashed forward at each other and struck, metal on metal, Zanpaktou against Zanpaktou, Gin Vs Aizen. The reiatsu levels flayed around wildly as the wielders drew hits or received them, the speed was intense, so were the insults.

Gin brought his sword up but Aizen caught it in his hand bringing his sword round in an arc, Gin had to bend over backwards to avoid its keen edge. Gin let go of his sword and kicked it up as he back flipped over, Aizen dodged back to avoid being skewered through the jaw. Gin caught his sword and was about to lunge again when Ichigo's team burst through a wall.

'The alarms are defiantly disabled' Ishida concluded, he felt Orihime quivering next to him, 'what's wrong?' he looked round to see only too well what was wrong.

Aizen was looking directly at Orihime 'returned I see … only I expected more of you'

'Yeah well if you had instructed a curfew, the rest of my friends wouldn't have to fight for their lives against your little Espada pets!' Ichigo yelled holding out Zangetsu in front of him.

Yumichika and Ikkaku had double teamed against Halibel and her two Fracción.

Zaraki, who had finally turned up after allowing Yachiru to detour him else where, had claimed Stark leaving Yachiru to watch the battle while occasional beating down Starks Fracción Lilinette.

Ichigo was pissed, really pissed, even more than he had been a couple of days before while chasing Toshiro around Seireitei. Speaking of whom, Toshiro seemed to be having trouble staying conscious.

'Taicho!' Matsumoto's shrill voice woke him up alright. He jolted up right, and then his head swayed slightly as his brain had reconnection difficulties.

'I think he's been drugged' Karin said looking at him rather worried.

'Oh please, im not that uncouth little miss prissy' Aizen snorted, disdainfully, 'now, step aside while I get rid of this_ little_ threat'

In some part of his brain Toshiro registered annoyance, anger and incredulity; _little?!_ then, _threat, me? … damn straight_

Toshiro looked up and grinned, sticking his middle finger up at Aizen, he chuckled which caused him to spit up blood, but he managed to force himself up the wall until he was standing.

'Yokatta' Matsumoto breathed, she had to hand it to him, he certainly did deserve his Captaincy.

'Tch! Ulquiorra, you know what to do' Aizen said, to an Espada that had just appeared behind him with green tear marks down his cheeks.

'No, Renji' Ichigo whispered, he knew Renji wouldn't let Ulquiorra go willingly, so he must have lost.

'Cero' Ulquiorra raised his arm and directing a green beam straight at Toshiro, only it didn't hit, it rebounded off of Karin. Toshiro looked up to see she had a small bubble of reiatsu around her. She poked it, it dented and reformed, yet it had withstood the Cero, but then it spider cracked and shattered.

Karin smiled despite herself and looked down 'good baby'

Aizen was furious, he wasn't taking any other chances.

Karin turned round to face Toshiro and grinned, he had no idea what had just happened, nor did he really care. He grinned back trying not to wince, although standing was rather painful.

A horrible sound reached everyone's ears; it was like a _shlick,_ as metal slid through flesh,then a spatter, as copious amounts of blood coated the floor. Toshiro stood there no longer smiling. _No this had to be an illusion, it had to, Aizen tried it once before and…_

But as Karin's body hit the floor Toshiro felt the vibrations run through the ground. He stood there in complete shock and crumpled. He couldn't breathe. He heard Ichigo scream of rage, as if from behind a sheet of glass, as he launched an attack on Aizen, but he had fled from the corridor and Ichigo didn't have the energy to follow.

Toshiro crawled over to her; he picked up her shoulders and cuddled her, rocking backwards and forwards. Karin's eyes were still open, her beautiful deep eyes, but they didn't gleam with determination or confidence anymore; they were desolate and empty. He began to cry, not hacking sobs, just kneeling silently, his head resting on Karin's, whispering in her ear.

'Come back … please … Karin, we promised … remember?'

No matter how much he pleaded and wished, she didn't stir, he tried to give her some of his life energy, only problem was he didn't have any left.

Toshiro looked into her face, even his hearing had gone now, and his sight was slowly fading as his will to stay conscious slowly diminished. He raised a hand and drew it over her face closing her eyes.

Then he fainted.

* * *

**OMFG I killed Karin … runs from torches and pitch forks **

**BTW thanks to ****Raye1084**** who gave me the 'Harry Potter' Book idea after i read their HitsuKarin FanFic 'Fire and Ice' ... it's definatly worth a read.**


	7. Restart

**Ok I actually have an excuse for my lateness this time; I was in Cyprus XD, reading Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox and Snow Blind XP**

* * *

**Chapter 7; **Restart

Toshiro woke up groggily at first he didn't understand why he felt so sad, he tried to sit up, but a hand was on his shoulder pressing him down onto a mattress. His head swam in a mess of blurry scenes and incoherent noises. Wait a second. A mattress?

'What? Where? … no' Toshiro's eyes snapped open in shock and they began to fill with tears. The memories had come in one great surge and now he was drowning in them. Karin was dead.

He sat up slowly, pushing the hand off of his shoulder, he buried his face in his hands as tears ran down his face.

'I'm sorry, Hitsugaya Taicho, but we couldn't save the baby.' Hitsugaya choked, did she have to repeat a fact that would probably haunt him forever? Then it clicked. Baby?

Sure he had called Karin that plenty of times, but only when he was sure they were alone, why would someone else refer to Karin as that. He slowly lifted his head up to stare at Unohana Taicho. She looked rather sad and tired, but satisfied about something.

'Like I said, we couldn't save _the baby, _but Karin-' Toshiro didn't wait for her to finish, instead he turned his head so fast, people winced waiting for the sound of his neck breaking. It never came, instead Toshiro's jaw dropped as he sat there gawking at the Raven Haired girl in the next bed; asleep, but defiantly alive.

Toshiro pushed himself off the bed and walked over to Karin. Ignoring all the eyes on him he swept some hair out of her eyes. She frowned slightly before rolling over, away from him. Toshiro stared, then he swivelled round to face the room, smiling, this was probably the happiest moment of his life and for some reason his mind didn't bother to query it's authenticity.

Yumichika sniggered at Matsumoto's expression, _did he just smile? _Yuzu clung to Ichigo's arm, smiling her head off, as Ichigo himself grinned. Ohrime clapped her hands with delight, Ishida pushed his glasses further up his nose to hide the flicker of a smile on his face. Rukia just stood there, knowing just how happy the 10th Division Taicho was, with Renji, looking very pleased with himself, standing next to her, his arm draped over her shoulders. He hadn't died in the fight against Ulquiorra, more over he had been winning until Ulquiorra seemed to think that something else was more important and he had sped up the stairs, blasting Renji unconscious into a wall.

'Happy Birthday Taicho!' Matsumoto sang,

At first this statement puzzled the White-Haired-Prodigy, but then he realised just how long he had been asleep for. He blinked a couple of times at Matsumoto, then smiled again. This had got to be the best gift ever. The girl he loved brought back to him. The people in the room started to file out; Yuzu, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Ishida, Ohrime. Unohana stopped at the door and turned to face a slightly awkward looking Toshiro.

'I will explain everything when Karin-Chan wakes up, it's only fair that she knows just how she is still alive and the baby isn't.' She looked sadly at Toshiro, who had hung his head at the end of her sentence.

Smiling she closed the door.

Toshiro turned round to face Karin again, she mumbled in her sleep, he couldn't quite catch it, but he defiantly heard '_Shiro'_ in there. Smirking, something he thought he would never be able to do again, he lifted the covers and snuggled up with Karin. Since she had his back to him he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. He didn't see the smile that spread across her face.

--------

Toshiro was unceremoniously woken up by his air head of a Lieutenant.

'Taicho, you've got to wake up now' she said it so softly, Toshiro panicked thinking that Karin miraculously coming back to life was just a dream. He bolted up right, flailed his arms a bit before overbalancing and crashing to the floor.

'The fun never stops around here does it' said a weak, sarcastic voice.

Toshiro didn't dare believe it, only he did. He lunged over the edge of the bed only to meet Karin lips. Toshiro stayed there completely stunned, as Karin wove her fingers into his hair, kissing him for all she was worth. _Yep, his brain is officially broken_, thought Matsumoto smugly. When Karin pulled away she giggled a little as she looked at Toshiro; he was blushing and he was staring at her as if had never seen her before. She loved doing that to him when he least expected it, the outcomes were always amusing.

'Eh hem' Unohana cleared her throat, Karin smiled at her apologetically, dragging Toshiro onto the bed with her.

'Can I explain, now Miss. Kurosaki' Karin nodded, and a thought suddenly occurred to her, but she pushed it out of her mind for now.

'Right, now, remember that bubble that appeared to save you from that cero, Karin you guessed right, it was created by the baby, but I'm afraid to say that by this point, the baby would have already had little chance of surviving.' Karin looked a little saddened by this, Toshiro wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pull her close to him.

'But the reason that we were able to save Karin after that fatal hit was the fact that a Shinigami baby's main prerogative seems to be to ensure the safety of the mother. It did so by giving you all the reiatsu it had in turn taken from you all this time.'

'You mean it was acting like a reiatsu reserve?' Toshiro said, frowning slightly in puzzlement.

'I guess Aizen didn't malfunction your brain, Taicho, correct.' Matsumoto said rolling her eyes.

At the mention of Aizen's name Toshiro's reiatsu spiked and he snarled.

'Wow, calm the 'eck down will ya'?' Gin had walked into the room holding his hands up in front of him.

'You -' Karin placed a restraining hand on Toshiro's shoulder.

'Don't you remember? He saved us Tosh,' Karin took away the hand as Toshiro looked round at her, disbelieving.

'Really? I think I would remember something so-' Toshiro stopped mid sentence as he looked at Gin and he recalled said events very clearly, 'God damnit' he muttered.

'YEY!' Matsumoto ran over to Gin and glomped him, he put his hands around her waist and swung her round. She squealed with delight.

'Hang on a minute, how come he can just walk around free as a bird … WEARING A TAICHO'S HAORI .. don't tell me .. oh no' Toshiro paled.

'Hehe, yeah it's been a while Tosh- I mean Taicho, and the Sotaicho accepted Gin back partly because he did a good job of 3rd Squad before he .. err' Matsumoto looked at Gin expectantly.

'Deserted.' Gin smiled back at Matsumoto.

'Yeah .. well anyway he handed over all the files to Kurotsuchi Taicho to look through, and boy did we hit pay dirt. Aizen has pretty much no where to go, and all his Arrancar pets got pissed that he just abandoned them.' She grinned at Toshiro stricken face. 'Aww come on Taicho, please give him another chance.'

'Tch! You're lucky I'm not as cold as I used to be, Matsumoto, Gin' Toshiro muttered looking away.

Matsumoto winked at Karin and mouthed, _Thank you._

'Well its Ichimaru Taicho again now' she pouted.

'Ha' Toshiro actually laughed, 'the day I call him a Taicho will be the same day that Karin will be forced to shoot me due to my insanity.'

All females present sighed, Gin just smiled his fox smile.

'Ah, I don't expect nothin' from yeh Hitsugaya Taicho-san,' Gin held Matsumoto's hand with his own and walked away.

Unohana shook her head at Toshiro's stubbornness and headed for the door.

'Oh Karin, just to clarify' Karin looked up from the bed, 'this doesn't mean you can't try again'

Toshiro frowned confused, Karin blushed, and she was sure she saw the ghost of a smirk on Unohana's face.

--------------

3 days later Toshiro and Karin were dismissed, technically Toshiro had been ordered to leave 2 days previously, but he insisted that 'Karin would recover a lot quicker if he was there'. Another reason was that thinking about her was the only thing stopping himself from dwelling on what had gone on in Heuco Mundo. He had left her side only once saying that he had an errand to attend to. Karin just rolled her eyes at this, too tired to say anything back and too busy recalling that thought she had put into storage.

'Neh, Toshiro didn't anything Unohana say to me seem a little odd to you.' She stared into Toshiro's crystal green eyes with her own deep violet ones.

Toshiro thought for a while, 'No, not that I can think of, why?'

Karin's heart sank, _He didn't notice after all, oh well._

He opened the sliding door into his, or should I say _their,_ house, waited for Karin to cross the threshold and closed it again. Even though she had been living in his house ever since she had been recruited to 10th, she still couldn't bring herself to call it hers as well.

'…' she stood in the middle of the room, staring at a wall, Toshiro came up behind her. Gently, he tapped her on the arm, she spun round into his chest and burst into tears. Toshiro placed his head on hers, holding her in his arms as she sobbed. He couldn't help a few stray tears escaping down his cheeks, he knew the emotional stress must be worse for Karin. It was unreal to think that all the torture and injuries had only happened over a length of 3-4 days. And now the baby that Karin had been carrying for so long was just gone, as if it were never there.

Karin sniffed and looked up at Toshiro, who looked down at her. They leaned in until their lips met, Karin arched her back into him, her arms snaking into his hair. They stood there in each others embrace for a while before Toshiro decided to do a bit more than just kiss.

Toshiro moved his hands down to her obi sash, it fell the floor as he drew his hands up over her stomach, across her bra, up over her shoulders and then gently starting to caress her back. The black robe fell to the floor as he moved his arms down hers. He moved his hands down until they found hers, which had moved down to his waist.

Pulling them up he interlocked fingers, and started kissing down Karin's neck and shoulders, she threw her head back and let out a soft moan. _How did he know how to do that?!_ She still hadn't found out how to make his legs turn to jelly.

She pulled back and smirked at him breathing hard, working her hands into his robes and forcing them open. Toshiro placed a hand on the back of her head and kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Karin's hands were busy moving down Toshiro's hips and the inside of his Shinigami trousers, without the obi sash they were only just hanging off him. It didn't take much to take those off as well.

Toshiro lifted Karin and pinned her against a wall with his body. Karin lent forward and nibbled on his ear, Toshiro turned his head away as he let out a moan. _Gotcha_. Karin smirked at Toshiro who was blushing, he raised an eyebrow smirking right back at her in response.

Then he frowned and looked down at himself, then at Karin.

'How did you manage to get me down to just my boxers, and you still have the bottom half well covered' Toshiro asked.

'Woman's touch' Karin whispered in his ear. Toshiro shuddered at how she could plant so many images into his brain just by how she said two words.

He walked over to the bedroom opening the door he looked back at Karin, more specifically at her hand.

'That ring looks good on you Karin' he said before turning into the bedroom.

Karin froze, staring down at her hand; a delicate silver ring, with a blue gem in the middle intertwined with fine silver vines that branched from the main band glinted back at her. She took it off looking at in awe, and saw an inscription;

_Karin, 'till death due us part' holds no bounds for us_

She felt warm tears build up in her eyes, as she smiled.

'_Karin, I just have to get something ok? It's just an errand, I'll be back in a minute'_

'_Tosh, you don't have to worry, I think Unohana would castrate any man who came near me, let alone hurt me'_

'_I know I just want you to know that I love you and that I intend to never leave you ever again, you never know when something like this will happen again' he smiled 'I intend for it never to break us apart'_

Just an errand indeed. _Sneaky Tosh, he must have put it on when we were …_

She turned to see Toshiro with his arms above his head stretching, his back to her. Placing the ring back on her finger she took a running leap at Toshiro. Just as he turned round she tackled him to the bed, straddling him.

Toshiro looked up at her slightly amused, 'I take it that as a yes then?'

'Can't you do anything properly like a real man would'

'Would you love me if I did?' Toshiro asked seriously.

Karin thought about that for a while, _no I wouldn't,_ was her conclusion. She smiled down at him shaking her head. _That's why I loved you to begin with, you didn't treat me like a frail leaf of a woman that could get blown over at any moment; you respected me, you're better than most 'real' men._

'There you are then' He rolled over so that he was on top of Karin instead.

'Do you want to know what I'm thinking?' Karin asked, in one of those devilish tones that, Toshiro knew, meant no matter how much he was against the idea she would get her way in the end.

'I'll regret it but what?'

'I think we should take Unohana's advice' Toshiro looked down at Karin, eyes narrowed. 'How do you feel about going at it for a second time?'

'Hmm, that might not be so regretful' he smirked.

Planting a kiss on Karin's lips, he brought the covers up over their heads.

* * *

**Wow, I cannot do smut to save my life … golly O.O this is my longest Chapter yet, just got one more to go, also i'm thinking of making an alternate ending, where Karin doesn't survive, just for a different angle ... what do you think? It will be sad but the ending will be sweet, i promise.**


	8. Shiro Chan II

**Whoop! De Whoop! - You only had to wait a week … +only she says+  
****BTW I've updated all the other chapters, corrected some errors, and added some things in**

* * *

**Chapter 8; **Shiro-Chan II

Karin was in pain. Again. Only this was a pain she had been anticipating for 9 months.

'Ok breathe Karin, breathe' Isane said, her hand on Karin's forehead.

'I AM BREATHING!' Karin screamed very frustrated that everyone around her was acting as though she was slowly dying in a panic. 'I'M GIVING BIRTH TO SOME BASTARDS SON, FOR CHRIST SAKE!'

Bastard was not some random person who had got drunk and managed to get her pregnant. No. It was someone who neglected to turn up to see the birth of his own child. Toshiro.

'ARGH!' Karin through back her head, screwing up her eyes and gritted her teeth. After a while her head fell forward again and she exhaled. 'What does he have, like, a 100% effiency rate or something? ... 1: 2,500,000 chance of conceiving my ass.'

She screwed up her eyes again, and hissed through her teeth 'No, seriously, where is he?!'

She directed this comment at Ichigo, who had plastered himself to the wall sometime ago due to the amount of reiatsu Karin was releasing.

'Eh …' Ichigo stared wide-eyed at his sister before legging it from the room to find her fiancé.

--

'Son of a-' Toshiro struck down yet another hollow. His soon-to-be-wife was about to go into labour and _he_ had been called out to dispatch a sudden outburst of hollows.

Although, to be honest, he had to agree that this sudden outburst of hollows was much more than any regular seated officer could take on. This was Aizen's version of a tantrum; apparently he hadn't relinquished his grasp on his hollow army just yet, and preferred to slog it out. It was a lost battle in Toshiro's mind, but at the moment he was just very pissed off.

'God … Freakin' … DAMNIT!' Toshiro screamed as he lunged at the final hollow, it disintegrated as he landed on the floor again.

Immediately, he was pinned to the ground by a very angry orange haired Kurosaki.

'Where the bloody-hell have you been!' Ichigo shouted into his face.

'Having tea and crumpets, what the hell do you think I've been doing?! LOOK AROUND!' Toshiro screamed back, 'no get off! I need to get to Karin!'

'It's a bit late for that!' Ichigo released Toshiro as his face went from angry to sad confusion.

'What do you mean? She hasn't …' Toshiro's eyes widened with horror.

He was gone before Ichigo could open his mouth.

--

Toshiro crashed into Karin's ward gasping for breath. He saw Karin looking out of the window, away from him, lying in a bed with white sheets reflecting the light from outside onto Karin's face. At that moment he was reminded for the millionth time of just one of the reasons why he loved this woman, _damn, she's beautiful_. He walked up to Karin and tapped her on the shoulder. A fist came round and caught him squarely in the face.

'So you finally decided to come did you?!' Karin shouted.

Isane ran for her life out of the room, as Toshiro got back up from the floor. _I take back my previous statement._

'I was fighting hollows! I couldn't help it if Aizen was having a fritz!' Toshiro said ruefully.

Karin frowned at him and looked away.

'Karin? … I thought you were having the baby?' Toshiro pointed at Karin's stomach, because you couldn't tell if she had given birth to it or not.

The pregnancy hadn't created a baby bump at all, just as Unohana had predicted. Karin scoffed and looked back at him, the killing intent she sent at him made him quake.

'I was, and I have' Karin sneered.

Toshiro felt his heart breaking. He had missed his own child's birth, how could he do something like that? He was silent for a moment staring at her fuming, before hanging his head.

'I'm sorry, Karin, I forgot that you're more important, I should have just asked for another Taicho to clear it up.' Toshiro shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

Karin sighed, 'No, I'm sorry. You are a Taicho after all, you have duties and I have to come to terms with that... I guess,' she rolled her eyes.

She sighed again and smiled, she looked exhausted but extremely pleased with herself. She jerked her head over to the window; underneath it was a small cot.

Toshiro hesitated for a while. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, but now that it was actually here, he wasn't sure if he could actually confront himself with his child.

'Go on, he doesn't bite' Karin smirked.

'He?' Toshiro choked.

'Hmm, it's a boy; sorry did I forget to mention that?'

Toshiro just rolled his eyes and walked over to the cot and looked down inside.

'Err, Karin, hunny. There's nothing in here'

'Hmm? Oh no, he's just gone invisible again because no-ones paying him any attention.'

Toshiro wheeled round to face his to-be wife '_Excuse me?_'

'Oh yeah, right' Karin hit herself on the forehead 'you weren't here'

Toshiro just scowled 'please don't rub it in'

Karin stuck out her tongue 'Lesson learned, but yes he can turn invisible, he first did it after he sneezed, he's a right little cutie.'

Toshiro looked down and jumped away from the cot, Karin burst out laughing. Now in the cot was a tiny baby boy, with a tuft of white hair sticking out of the bundle of blankets, falling in front of his face between his eyes. He gurgled and his eyes opened to reveal small violet orbs behind his eyelids. Toshiro bent down and picked up his baby, _his baby!_

He walked back to Karin and climbed in next to her, with her resting her head on his shoulder.

'So what do you want to call him?' Karin said, hovering her hand in front of the baby in Toshiro's arms. The baby worked an arm free and grabbed her finger with a small hand.

'…' Toshiro hadn't really thought of what he would do _after _the baby was born. 'Umm…'

'Le Gasp, something Toshiro doesn't know?! Great powers, what is the world coming to?' Karin said sarcastically.

'Well I don't know! I don't want to be the cause for any hard ships later in life because I gave him a shit name' Karin whacked Toshiro around the head.

The baby began to cry.

'Oh I'm sorry, I just didn't think it was right for your father to swear around you' Karin cooed.

Toshiro scowled as Karin took the baby away from him. Just then, Toshiro hadn't a clue why he did it, but he suddenly poked to tip of the baby's nose. As if his nose was on 'Off' button the baby stopped crying, he gazed up at his father and began to giggle reaching out for him with his tiny hands.

'Oh that's right' Karin said disgusted as she passed the baby back to Toshiro, 'favour a guy who wasn't there for your birth, than the woman who just gave birth to you, which is as painful as opening an umbrella up your ass!'

'Tut tut tut, language' Toshiro shook his head with mock disapproval, 'besides how would know what opening up an umbrella up your _backside_ is like'

'I don't, but you can imagine it right?' Karin smirked into his ear.

Toshiro paled.

'Exactly, my point proven.' She sighed, 'so … a name?'

'Hmm, I think I have one…' Toshiro had taken the blankets away from the babies head.

The tuft of white hair stayed in front of his eyes, but he had two more tufts on his head, that Toshiro though looked like horns. _A devil, huh?_

'How's Ryuu …'

Karin eyed Toshiro carefully, and then grinned, she kissed him and nestled her face into his shoulder.

'It's perfect'

Toshiro and Karin snuggled back under the blankets, resting their heads on the pillow, and placing the baby between them, where he soon fell asleep.

Karin looked at Toshiro who had closed his eyes, and then he suddenly smiled.

'What?'

'Oh nothing, I was just thinking'

'Thinking … what?'

'Well, think about all that we've been through; breaking the Law, your death, first pregnancy, the Ichigo Threat, kidnapping, torture, your supposed death, our babies actual death, then second pregnancy, my near castration by Ichigo,' he winced 'and then the birth of Ryuu … and we just had an entire conversation like a normal couple.'

'Hmm, you're right we have been though a lot.'

'Yeah, and do you know what the best thing is?'

'What?'

'It was because of you that I managed to keep on going, as if…'

'As if what?' Karin said stroking his cheek with her thumb.

'As if it Never Happened.'

* * *

**I hope you liked this story, I certainly enjoyed writing it, I will be doing a second fan-fic describing how Karin and Toshiro got together, while they retell it to their son.**

**Also particular thankyous to the following;**

Shrimpnoodlesoup** - love the name BTW, and thanks for all the 'update now' notices, to get my ass in gear**

SonataAnna** - for praising my cliff hangers, which I thought sucked =)**

ShikaIIIITema** - for being the first to review my story and giving me a name for the baby**

Tsukihime nee** - who liked my Shinigami/Human law explanation**

**And a special thankyou to **yonne1104** who reviewed the whole way through and has recently approved of the alternate ending I have planned. **

**Thank You to everyone for Faving, Reviewing … +hugs all round+**


	9. Restart Alternate Ending

**Ok this an alternate ending, I thought it would be interesting to write it from a different angle as in have Karin not live … ah bollocks to it, I thought of a really good idea and I wanted to write it, savvy? Sad at first but it's all good in the end.**

* * *

**Alternate Ending; **Restart

Toshiro woke up groggily at first he didn't understand why he felt so sad, he tried to sit up, but a hand was on his shoulder pressing him down onto a mattress. His head swam in a mess of blurry scenes and incoherent noises. Wait a second. A mattress?

'What? Where? … No' Toshiro's eyes snapped open in shock and they began to fill with tears. The memories had come in one great surge and now he was drowning in them. Karin was dead.

He sat up slowly, shaking, pushing the hand off of his shoulder; he buried his face in his hands as tears ran down his face.

'I'm sorry; Hitsugaya Taicho, but we couldn't save her.' Unohana Taicho held back her tears and kept her voice strong, but in the end she had to leave.

Once she was outside she broke down silently.

Back in the ward Toshiro was crying the river Nile down his face, _Why? Why did she have to … to. _Toshiro looked up and to his right he saw Matsumoto whose tear streaked face matched that of Toshiro's, except she only felt a fraction of the amount of pain Toshiro was enduring.

He collapsed into her shoulder, crying his poor heart out, Matsumoto hugged him back biting her lip and restraining tears. Toshiro gripped the back of Matsumoto's robes, not wanting to let go.

Ichigo had slid down a wall and was being comforted by a tearful Ohrime and Rukia. Ishida and Renji just looked at the people before them, feeling the same pain but not freeing a single tear, they didn't want to trigger the others anymore. They gently prized Ohrime and Rukia from Ichigo, and Renji supported Ichigo on his shoulder, taking him away from the ward.

Leaving Toshiro alone with Matsumoto to grieve.

---

Karin's funeral was unusual because the body had disintegrated after Toshiro passed out; instead her Zanpaktou had been retrieved and given to Toshiro. But the mere sight of it made Toshiro realise he wouldn't never train with her again, never hear her ridiculous challenges and targets, never have to take her or be taken to 4th Squad to be healed again, and most of all he would never see her beautiful smile ever again.

Instead he had given it to Ichigo, and then had gone to the highest point in Soul Society; a top a cliff looking over a huge lake, while the ceremony took place.

'I won't say good bye, Karin, I won't, I-' Toshiro held back his tears, screwing up his eyes, 'I'll wait for you Karin, I'll-' but he knew he couldn't do that, he couldn't wait on the off chance that her soul would recycle and she would come back to Soul Society during his life time.

He stood up.

'See you on the other side, Karin.' He fell forwards over the cliff edge, and plummeted down into the lake. The surface froze over instantly.

---

Matsumoto was panicking, she had gone to the cliff and couldn't see her Taicho anywhere, and then she had nearly fallen off the edge. Had Gin not followed her and caught her arm she would have gone into the lake, but she had looked down and saw that the lake was frozen over.

'No...' she whispered 'Get people down there now!' she yelled at Gin, forgetting that she was talking to a Taicho.

Gin didn't query what she said and dashed off to find members from his squad, and volunteers from others.

They all gathered at the lake edge, where Shinigami attacked the ice to break it. Once the ice sheet had been penetrated Ichigo dived down.

He had been under for little over than 30 seconds.

Then in an explosion of water spray and ice shards, Ichigo resurfaced holding someone with bright white hair.

Matsumoto's eyes widened in shock as Ichigo brought him to the lake side.

'NO, TAICHO!' she broke free from Gin's grasp and ran to the body Ichigo was placing on the floor.

Ichigo backed away, and Matsumoto cradled her Taicho, shaking him as if waking him from a sleep.

'Taicho, come on please you can't be dea-' but before she could finish her words, he begin to dissolve into bright blue and white spirals and flakes of spirit particles.

He continued to disintegrate until only his Haori remained.

Clutched in Matsumoto's hands

--

'My my, I didn't think little Shiro would choose that sort of way out' Kyoraku mused, as he comforted a sobbing Matsumoto, who had already drunk and entire crate of sake.

'I guess we underestimated him,' Ichigo said, who, unlike Matsumoto, had actually been effected by the sake.

'No', sniffed Matsumoto, wiping her eyes, 'we underestimated his love for Karin; we all thought it was a silly relationship brought on by a childhood crush, but it wasn't. He loved her with everything he had, even daring to go against Soul Society law for her, and she dared to venture into Hueco Mundo, pregnant, to rescue him. We could debate that they were stupid, but it wasn't that, it was just that they would rather die than live without each other.'

They all sat there contemplating her words.

'To Hitsugaya Taicho and Karin Kurosaki' Ichigo said, everyone noting his formal use of Toshiro's name.

Everyone did the same, wondering what it must be like to love or be loved like that.

--

19 Years Later; Karakura

A girl was running down a long corridor, in the Karakura University, away from a group of boys and girls who thought it fun to poke fun at her, just because she wasn't 'girly' enough. Usually she didn't run, but she had already been told off many times for violence and she had no intention in being beat up herself.

Said girl rounded a corner and crashed headlong into a boy wearing a black blazer, grey trousers and a blue shirt. He wore a grey and green striped shoulder bag, with badges and patches on it. He had white gravity defying hair and stunning green eyes.

He looked down at what had just crashed into him and saw a girl he recognised, the 'Gender Bender' as many people had labelled her as. He didn't like people who discriminated, and he certainly couldn't see why they were taking it out on her, he thought she was rather pretty, maybe they were jealous.

She wore a grey short skirt, a blue blouse and had tied her black jumper around her waist. She had black hair that had been spiked out to the sides and the deepest purple eyes he had ever seen.

She looked up and was relieved to find that it wasn't another one of her bully squad.

'Gomen, I-' Karin jumped as she heard shouts coming from round the corner.

They rounded the corner, insults flying, she snarled at them but to her astonishment, the boy she had crashed into took one quick step in front of her, raised his right hand, curled it into a fist and thrust it into the leading boys face. He seemed to stay there, glued to the boy's fist before slowly sliding off and crashing to the floor. _Why on earth did i do that?!_

The boy shoved both his hands into his pockets, sighed and said 'anyone else?'

The 'Bully Squad' scampered away like dogs.

'Tch! Are you alright?' he looked back to see the girls face, which was full of shock and confusion. _No, seriously, why did i just have a sudden urge to protect her?_

'Why … why did you do that?' she asked, _Why did he protect me, and why do i feel so safe now?_

'Because those idiots haven't looked in the mirror lately, so they have no reason to be saying any sort of shit to you.' _Best reason i can offer besides 'i had a sudden desire to'_

'Gee, was that a compliment?' _Is he taking the piss?_

'Meh, if you want, hmm you dropped something' he bent down to pick it up just as the girl did.

The girls hand brushed his.

_Toshiro picked up the football that had rolled out in front of him, he turned to see a girl standing on the hill side._

'_This yours?'_

'_Y-Yeah'_

'_That was dangerous be more careful' he kicked the ball back to her and she caught it._

_When she looked back he was gone_

_*_

_After seeking his help to play for her team, which he had refused to do, Karin went to find him again. She found him watching the sun set, then he made to leave, just as Karin felt an ominous presence that signified a hollow._

'_Don't go that way' she said, grabbing his arm_

_Toshiro looked back at her surprised._

'_Err, I mean, I uh- have a bad feeling about over there' she shuffled uncomfortably_

_*_

_Karin was annoyed that Toshiro hadn't turned up for the game, but she played on anyways, until that cocky jerk of a middle schooler tripped her up._

_After that, they sta__rted loosing, up until 0-4 to the middle schoolers._

_She wanted to continue play but, trying to show that her injury wasn't that bad, she stamped on the floor and immediately regretted it._

_Then she saw Toshiro walking towards the match. She grinned._

'_Time! … __You're late!' she said as the rest of her team gathered around Toshiro_

'_I didn't promise anything' Toshiro retorted_

_The opposing team jibed them._

'_Now we're going to start fighting back!' _

_Another jibe._

'_Guys, we're gonna beat them in one go' Karin said to the rest of her team, they cheered._

'_Hang on, I didn't come here to play soccer-' but Toshiro stopped mid sentence looking at her knee, 'you're … hurt'_

'_This is nothing'_

'_Guess I don't have a choice'_

_*_

_After Toshiro had played for them and let Karin score the winning goal, he pulled her over to discuss her ability at seeing hollows. However, a said hollow tore a hole in the sky and began to attack the people on the field._

_Toshiro transformed into a Shinigami and destroyed the hollow with his Zanpaktou._

The black haired girl withdrew her hand quickly.

They both straightened up and the white haired boy handed her the pen he had picked up from the floor.

'Sorry, I … I think I just had the most vivid and strange Déjà vu of my life,_'_ Purple eyes said. _What ... was that ... i've never met this guy before in my life!_

'Really? Me too, something about this boy who looks incredibly like me meeting a girl who was playing-_'_

'Soccer.'

'Yeah ... Did we ... just, have the same déjà vu or something?' _I swear i've never met her ... no i definatly have not met her before_

'Did it involve your look a like suddenly changing into a black robed figure wearing a white haori with the number 10 emblazoned on the back?' Purple eyes mused. _So why this sudden feeling like i've known him for years?_

'Yeah, it did' Green eyes frowned slightly.

'Ha-ha, oh my goodness, even your frowns are the same,' Purple eyes clapped her hands to her mouth, 'oh my you don't think...' _No way it's not possible, but then again..._

'Don't think … what?' Green eyes asked, beckoning her to continue.

'Well, supposedly we all have our past lives, right? Well what if that was ... ours?' _Ok now, now i sound like an idoit_

'It's possible I guess,' Green eyes considered this for a while, 'I am good at soccer, always have been.' _It would explain the random feelings_

'Me too!' Purple eyes clapped excitedly, and then stopped quickly realising how stupid she must look, Green eyes merely chuckled. 'My name is Karin Akasaki'_ I guess he is kind of cute._

'Toshiro Hiaya' _I guess she is kind of pretty._

They stood in silence for a while, reviewing the déjà vu they had just experienced, which, they had both concluded, was one of the same.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I'd like to get to know you' His cheeks tinted a faint pink as he said this. _Why am i blushing? It's a perfectly decent thing to ask_

Karin nodded, and Toshiro interlocked his fingers with hers. _... Wha?_

'And by my reckoning I was protecting you,' he raised an eyebrow and smirked, 'come on, I doubt your _'Fan-Club_' will bother you again.'

Karin and Toshiro walked down the hall way to their next lecture, together.

Just outside the window a large-chested woman with strawberry blonde hair, wearing black robes, smiled to herself. She looked up at two figures above her; one with short silver hair, the other short spiky orange hair, both were wearing black robes and white Haori's.

'Who would have thought, that the same two souls would meet each other again?'

'After all they've been through, can ya' blame them?' the silvered hair man asked, bending down and kissing the top of the blonde haired woman's head.

'Meh, I'm just glad that my sister's soul has a great man to stand by her, and protect her … again,' the orange haired man commented.

He turned away to dash off to goodness knows where, and as he did the wind caught his white Haori.

The number 10 was emblazoned on the back.

* * *

…**O.o I nearly cried writing the sad stuff at the top…**

**So comments about this different ending? I added in the thoughts in Italics to add an extra view to it =P**

**Also I'll let your imaginations decide what you want to become of their relationship =D**


End file.
